


Attention Starved

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not overt but more subtle), Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Castiel is kind of a sugar baby but not exactly, Cheating, Cock Cages, Dominant Benny, M/M, Neglected Castiel, Objectification, Older Benny Lafitte, Older Dean Winchester, Possibly Unrequited Love, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submissive Castiel, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Top Benny Lafitte, Top Dean Winchester, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel was starved for attention, positive touch and affection. He was going crazy without it.





	Attention Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Lately Dean was _always_ working late, always busy. He felt like he was _nothing_. Castiel felt like he was nothing more than something pretty waiting for Dean to give him an ounce of attention and purpose. He felt like a forgotten housewife—merely there to keep house and occasionally offer a hole to fuck whenever Dean’s attention turned in that direction. Castiel had not let Dean tempt him away from his parents, from his home, for _this_.

It’s why Benny’s attention, Dean’s friend, had warmth curling in his chest and sent happiness bursting inside of him. Castiel was starved for attention, positive touch and affection. He was going crazy without some kind of mutual connection.

It’s why he was here, now, in Dean’s home with Benny while Dean worked late—again.

“You’re such a gorgeous little thing.”

Castiel moaned softly when warm lips pressed against his racing pulse, teeth nipping, as Castiel let Benny lazily strip him. His clothing was dropped carelessly on the floor but Castiel didn’t care. It had been _weeks_ since he’d been touched, since _anyone_ had looked at him like _this_.

Benny’s clothing joined his in a heap, discarded and forgotten.

He pushed eagerly into Benny’s hands, moaning when strong hands gripped his ass and his legs ended up wrapped around Benny’s thick waist. Castiel could feel Benny’s impressive erection against him, hot and hard, as teeth nipped lightly at the juncture of his neck.

Even if Benny managed to leave a mark it wasn’t like Dean would even notice.

Castiel couldn’t remember the last time they had gotten completely naked together. Instead Dean would come home, push him over the arm of the couch and after a cursory prep job fuck himself inside. Sometimes he was bent over the bed or over the table.

It depended on Dean’s own level of arousal and how eager he was to push into Castiel’s ass.

“Love how small you are…how young and soft and sweet.” A finger brushed against his dry hole, rubbing and pressing, as Castiel squirmed and whined. “Gonna feel so good stuffed with my dick, aren’t you? Just a young little thing eager for dick and a good, hard fucking.”

He nodded jerkily, fingers dug into Benny’s shirt, as the older and larger man easily carried him towards the bedroom.

Castiel’s back hit the mattress with a bounce before a large, strong hand reached out and tugged him to the edge by his ankle. “ _Benny_.” There was a look of hunger and lust filling Benny’s face as the older man let go of his ankle, moved to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of barely touched lube.

The bottle was placed on the mattress next to him before Benny gripped his legs and bent him in half. “Hold them and don’t let go unless I give you permission.”

Castiel grabbed the backs of his legs, holding them up and open, as Benny retrieved the lube and coated his fingers. The first touch of warming lube against his untouched hole had Castiel jerking and almost letting go but he dug his fingers in and shuddered instead.

“That’s it. Be a good little boy and let me prepare that sweet ass of yours for a real man’s dick.”

It was certainly larger than Dean’s. Benny’s cock was longer and thicker, ridiculously intimidating, where it rested between Benny’s thick, powerful thighs.

Castiel swallowed roughly as the first finger started to work inside, his ass clenching, before he forced himself to relax and let Benny push his finger all the way inside. It wriggled, rubbing against his inner walls, before it started to pump in and out of him.

His legs shook and his breathing hitched as a second finger was quick to follow.

It burned in all the best ways, stealing his breath and flushing his cheeks, as Benny fingered his ass open. Castiel’s mouth fell open when the fingers inside of him spread wide, scissoring and twisting, as his hole was loosened for a third.

With more lube and another finger Castiel struggled to hold his legs up and out, wanting to writhe and jerk, as he panted and moaned. Every brush against his prostate sent another wave of pleasure through him and stole his ability to think beyond the moment.

That’s when he realized he was begging.

“Please please please please please please.”

Castiel whined when more lube was added and his hole, slippery and soaked with lube, clenched around Benny’s thick fingers. It felt so good, so delightfully good, to be filled even if it was just fingers.

“Don’t worry, sugar, I’m going to give you exactly what you need in that slutty, hungry little hole of yours.” Benny’s voice had deepened, “Fuck how I love ‘em young and eager. Dean doesn’t realize what he has.”

The fingers pulled out leaving him loose, wet and gaping. He tightened down on nothing, whining at the loss, as Benny slicked his large cock with lube and shifted forward. The fat, wide head of Benny’s cock nudged against his hole for only seconds before it was pushing in and spreading him wide to the point of burning pain.

Castiel’s head shoved back as hands replaced his own, holding his legs in the way Benny wanted, as his fingers fisted in the sheets and a choked moan escaped his parted lips.

He was sure Benny was going to split him in two, four fingers would have better prepared him for the monster pushing into him, but that didn’t stop Castiel from trying to push into Benny’s cock to take it even deeper. Castiel _wanted_ it to burn and ache and hurt. He wanted to _feel_ it.

The feeling of being steadily filled, spread and fucked full, was beyond amazing. Seeing the pleasure and want filling Benny’s face, the care the older man had taken to prepare him, was more than he could have imagined.

Castiel was glad he’d let the other man into the house, glad that when Benny had propositioned him he’d said _yes_ and he was glad that he’d let Benny between his legs. He was glad it was Benny’s cock fucking into his ass and causing him to beg.

“Look at you.” Benny’s voice was rough, deeper. “Look at that little hole stretching wide…taking my dick so beautifully. I’m going to ruin your ass, sugar.”

He thrashed and writhed, whimpering, as Benny fucked several more inches inside and fire raced through him at the pain/pleasure twisting inside of him. “Ohhhhh.” Castiel gasped as Benny thrust up against him, fucking himself deeper and deeper, until warm and heavy balls pressed up against his stuffed ass.

Castiel could hardly breathe from being so completely full.

“Gorgeous.”

He could see it in Benny’s lust darkened eyes, in his flushed cheeks and his parted lips as he pulled in uneven breath. _This_ was what he’d been missing—an actual connection. Someone seeing _him_ and not just a warm, tight body to use.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna feel me for _days_ , sugar. Pretty little thing like you…it’s a wonder my dick didn’t break you in half.”

Castiel wasn’t so sure it _hadn’t_ broken him in half.

Benny rolled his hips back, inch by inch pulling out, until only the fat tip was caught inside and Castiel was shuddering. “Knew you’d look perfect taking my dick. I’ve wanted to fuck you from the moment I laid eyes on you.”

He snapped his hips forward and Castiel was fucked full to the hilt in one, hard thrust that stole his breath and had him keening brokenly. His ass clenched repeatedly as Benny gripped his body, holding him in position, as he started viciously plowing into Castiel’s hole as though it was his only purpose for existence.

Heavy balls slapped lewdly against his ass, Benny’s powerful hips slamming him balls deep on every thrust, as his cock plowed through the lube slicking Castiel’s ass. It was filthy, dirty and messy.

Castiel loved it.

He moaned, writhed, twisted and jerked as Benny took and took and took and took all the while driving him further and further into pleasure until he was near mindless with it. Benny was nailing his prostate, dragging him closer and closer to his orgasm, and Castiel couldn’t form a word if his life depended on it.

Instead it was wrecked, gasping and wrecked moans spilling from his trembling lips. His body felt like it was on fire, his ability to think was long gone, as the mattress groaned under the force of Benny’s hard thrusts.

A rough, calloused finger brushed against his small, aching cock and Castiel’s body tensed as he came with a wail, ass clenching tightly around Benny’s thrusting cock.

He went limp, panting and shuddering, as Benny kept pounding into him. The older man didn’t pause, pleasure filling his face, as he moaned his enjoyment and fucked towards his orgasm. Each brush against his prostate had Castiel jerking and whimpering, the sensation too much. Benny’s pace picked up, hard and fast and rough, as he fucked himself closer to his own release.

Castiel felt how the hands on him tightened, no doubt leaving bruises in their wake, when Benny slammed deep and his hips jerked forward as he came with a loud, filthy groan of pure enjoyment.

“Fuck, sugar.” Benny panted, “Love your ass…like a fuckin’ vice.”

He stayed there, going soft in Castiel’s throbbing ass, before shifting so he could lean forward and capture Castiel’s lips in a hungry kiss.

When they broke apart Castiel was panting, lips kiss swollen and legs spread wide to the point of pain. “Can’t wait to fuck you again.” A thumb brushed against his parted lips, “I’m going to ruin that sweet ass of yours.”

That’s how Castiel found himself laid out on the bed he shared with Dean, on his back, with his legs secured over his head to the headboard so he was bent in half and his arms spread out where ropes held them in place.

His hole was gaping, leaking Benny’s come, as the older man played with his sloppy hole and told him everything he wanted to do to Castiel.

It wasn’t until the third round, when Castiel was vigorously riding Benny, that he noticed the time and mentally cursed.

Castiel clenched down and started moving his hips faster, grinding himself down on Benny’s cock, so that he was quickly dragging Benny to a third orgasm. “That’s it, sugar. Faster.” A hand smacked his ass and had him jolting, body tensing, as strong hands gripped his hips.

He moved faster and faster until he felt the hands on his hips dig in, holding him in place, as Benny fucked up into his ass and groaned his pleasure. The sound of it echoed in the room, the groan of the mattress absent, as Castiel stilled where he remained astride Benny.

“You have to go.”

The cockcage on his cock meant he wasn’t going to be enjoying a release until he found the key, wherever it had landed on the ground.

He slid off of Benny’s spent cock, groaning lowly in his throat when the head of Benny’s cock slipped free, leaking come and lube.

Castiel yelped when Benny flipped him. Something hard and thick pushed against his fucked open hole, pushing past any resistance, before it settled inside.

“Less mess.” Was the smirked response as Benny shifted and climbed off the bed. Castiel groaned lowly when his plugged ass pressed against the mattress. He watched Benny wander into the bathroom, listened to the water, before Benny wandered out of the bedroom to gather his discarded clothing.

Castiel could hear him moving, winced at the pain throbbing in his ass, before he got off the bed and wandered out into the house to gather his own clothing. He let himself get dragged in for a filthy, breath stealing kiss and blinked slowly when Benny stepped back.

“Next time we’ll fuck at my place. I have some toys I want to use on that delectable body of yours, sugar.”

He watched Benny leave, locked the door behind him and moved through the house carrying his clothing. It was discarded on the chair, the sheets carefully stripped from the bed and tossed into the wash, before Castiel started cleaning up the rest of the room.

When the bed was made, all evidence of his pleasurable late afternoon cleared up, Castiel moved into the bathroom. The cockcage key was sitting on the sink and he breathed a sigh of relief, freed his aching cock and turned to the shower.

Castiel glanced around, went back into the bedroom to grab the lube and then turned the shower on when he heard the front door.

He stepped under the spray, pulled the plug out with a groan and after cleaning it placed it on the sink with the lube, cockcage and key. Castiel grabbed the hose and immediately started cleaning his ruined asshole, whimpering when the hot water burned his rim, as he panted and whimpered.

Come and lube disappeared down the drain as he closed his eyes, breathing ragged. It was only seconds later that the door opened, knocking lightly against the wall, and Castiel knew Dean was in the room.

“Cas?”

“Yeah?”

The sound of the hard plug being set back down on the sink had his heart pounding. “Did I interrupt?”

“Interrupt?” he was sure Dean could hear his heart pounding.

There was a pause, “Were you getting ready for me, baby?” Castiel could have sobbed in relief. He shifted the hose, touching his hole and whimpering at the pain. “Cas?”

“I was…thought you’d be a little later…”

The curtain was pulled back and Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes trailed down his naked body, staring at his gaping hole with appreciation. “Can’t say I’m upset I interrupted…look at that hole, baby.” He reached in to turn the shower off and Castiel stood there dumbly, staring. “Come on.”

He let himself be guided into the bedroom, Dean carrying the toys and lube, as he was bent over the mattress.

“Fuck…just needs some lube…how’d you get your hole so loose without your dildo?”

“…fucked my ass with the plug.” It was the only thing he had.

Dean groaned in appreciation and Castiel couldn’t meet his eyes. “Naughty boy.” The sound of the lube bottle opening had Castiel blinking before he jerked as Dean gripped his ass, exposing his loose hole, only to pour lube directly inside. “I’m going to get your ass nice and sloppy.”

The sensation made him squirm, groaning when the lube filled his aching ass, before Dean was satisfied. Dean didn’t waste any time reaching forward, pulling Castiel’s cock back and locking it in the cage with an expert hand—it wasn’t the first time he’d been caged when he was bent over. Castiel mentally mourned the denial of relief as Dean pushed his pants and underwear down while lube dribbled out of Castiel’s hole.

“Fuck…I’ve been too busy to enjoy you. Been thinking about using your ass all day.”

Castiel shoved his face against the sheets as Dean’s cock pushed into him and Dean’s fingers gripped his hips where Benny had gripped them not too long before. Hopefully any bruises would be attributed to Dean’s touch and wouldn’t be questioned.

There was nothing of the foreplay or teasing he’d experienced with Benny. Dean was purely fucking him to get off and without a single thought to Castiel’s needs. He wondered if Dean saw him as anything more than a set of holes to fuck and a warm body to press against at night.

It wasn’t likely.

Dean _had_ first picked him up when Castiel was fifteen and had roughly fucked him over the hood of his car. It had been the first of many secret _meetings_ and Castiel had gotten swept up in the attention, had willingly left his home and moved in with Dean thinking it was something else.

He knew, now, that he’d been wrong. Dean had, in all likelihood, wanted him to move in for easier access.

Castiel ignored the sting of humiliation. At least, now, he had Benny and he still had the warm, safe and nice home that Dean provided him with.

Behind him Dean’s hips quickly snapped forward, fucking his cock through the copious amounts of lube nestled in Castiel’s sore ass, as a wet, sucking sound filled the room along with Dean’s moans of enjoyment. “Missed this. Missed fucking you.” The fingers on his hips gripped him harshly, “Love your ass…love it so much.”

Castiel groaned when Dean’s cock hit his prostate and a burst of pleasure shot through him. It had him pushing back, clenching down and trying to encourage Dean to give him more pleasure.

He didn’t feel an ounce of guilt about the time he’d spent with Benny or the time he planned on spending, stuffed with Benny’s cock, in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet this is a change of pace from the last several fics, right? Something a little less dark and whumpy. On top of that Castiel was very thoroughly enjoying himself with Benny so I'm sure at least a few of you are happy with that! Though, I'm sure it's obvious, Dean isn't really a nice guy as I'm sure you picked up on but because Cas was naive he fell for it and Dean tempted him away from his home.
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Comments are, honestly, great motivators when it comes to me posting up more fics for you all to enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=176805&c=5013482597THNN). I'm looking for a few fresh prompts.


End file.
